Fate's Own Rose
by X.Phoenix.X
Summary: When the Brotherhood of Evil is fresh with the scent of prey, they will do anything to destroy the target...
1. Only The Beginning

**_Only The Beginning._**

**_.Jinx._**

"Jinx? Hey... Jinx?"

An incessant ruckus embedded itself into my head as I sat at my desk, tapping my pencil on my sketchpad as I impatiently waited for whomever it was at the door to leave. However, I should have known asking so much was be far beyond what could be reasonably expected.

"Hey y'all, I reckon that Jinx isn't here, maybe she's off robbing some museum by her lonesome."

"You dolt! She wouldn't leave without us, besides, her desk light is on, moron."

Rolling my eyes, my pencil moved around the pad as an image poured from my mind. Determined to salvage the idea before I went back to trying to ignore the others, my charcoal pencil leapt across the page as I became consumed with my piece, not stopping until the picture was full with every detail I could fabricate.

"Ah, a black rose? Well, I suppose that would be more _you_ than a red one," a voice suddenly said from behind me.

Turning around so I sat sideways in my chair, I glared at the unwanted visitor.

"Look, don't you have anything better to do than to follow me around? I have my own shadow, thank you very much. I mean, I'm not converting to the good side, if that's what you're waiting for-" Before I could rant on and on, he was gone, a single red rose left on top of my sketch.

Picking the rose up delicately, I touched the feather-like petals with my fingertips, holding it as if it was a magnificent piece of glass that was ready to break at the slightest miscarriage. Bringing it to my nose to smell, my back was to my door now, which was about to severely change as it opened and the superfluous light poured profusely into every crack and crevice of my room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" I screeched as Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous burst into my room, slowly followed by See-More and Kid Wicked. Forgetting about the rose that I had so carefully handled previously, twin pink spheres of fire formed in my hands, nearly incinerating the flower.

My aggressiveness was met by Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy's jaw-dropping and eye-widening horror as three of them huddled together, possibly conjuring a ridiculous and false excuse for the intrusion. See-More, however, had actually planned it.

"We were just worried, Jinx, that's all. I mean, we haven't hit a single bank or museum since you decided to lock yourself in your room," he pointed out as the others nodded in agreement. As if they needed to tell me. As if anyone actually expected them to be able to pull off even the simplest robbery without being slapped around first.

It was common knowledge that both the Teen Titans and the Titans East were back to regularly occupying their cities, but that wasn't exactly the reason I decided to confine myself to my room. Nor was it the fact I had spent three of my seven days repairing my room since the Kid Flash incident, which nearly destroyed the entire 'head quarters', if it was ever considered one.

Having all this time to myself to think, it really did make me wonder how much longer I could pull off living off of small petty robberies, which were merely a step up from pilfering tiny items from a department store. _Ugh, stupid Kid Flash. It's his fault I'm even thinking of this!_

"Look, I just have a lot on my mind right now, okay?" _Maybe I just need some time away from you idiots._ Taking in a deep breath, it felt like I was ready to breathe fire. "... I just have a lot on my mind, that's it." Not noticing it, my voice had raised, as well as the glow in my eyes, causing the rest of the team to timidly nod their heads and sneak out of my room without so much as another word.

"Finally, I'm alone in my room!" I sighed as I turned around to see a new and fresh rose on my sketchpad on top of my sketch replacing the charred one. _Wait, where did that one go?_

It didn't take me long to answer my own question. Before I could even blink, Kid Flash was standing at the threshold of my door, fingering the charred rose with one hand, and watching as it slowly began to wear away.

"Jeez, what did you _do_ to this? Did you really not like it?" he asked me as the ash resting on his palm seeped through his fingers.

Slightly blushing, I mentally slapped myself. _NO BLUSHING! Especially near him. The LAST thing I need is another idiot tailing me around!_ "It was an accident," I muttered, uninterested and yearning to veer to a different subject.

He shrugged, not questioning any further. "So... what are you doing tonight?" he asked to break the awkward silence that lingered when I turned my attention to adding more though detail to a black stallion I had drawn earlier in the week. I shrugged my shoulder and felt a slight breeze zip by me as I assured myself that he had just left. Trying not to care, I returned to my work before I was vaguely aware of the faint huffs of breath lingering over my shoulder. I turned and found his face inches from mine as he intently stared at my picture.

"Another unicorn?" he asked with a grin.

Annoyed, I closed my book and stuffed it in the drawer of my desk. "It was a stallion. Not a unicorn."

As I stood up to walk to my wardrobe, he followed, matching my pace. "But it sure looked like a unicorn. How do I know you just drew a horn-less unicorn to disguise it?" he asked with a smile plastered to his face.

"How about no," I said simply as I opened my wardrobe, grabbed my jacket off its hanger, and started to put it on. I pulled my boots on and laced them up as he gave me a curious look, his blue eyes sparkling with a mysterious playfulness.

"You going somewhere?" he asked me as I buttoned up my black trench coat and tied the belt around my waist. Not answering, I walked over to my mirror and took a quick peek into it as he continued to follow me around my room.

"Aww, come on, tell me!" he said as he looked into the mirror. At that exact second, the mirror broke into several pieces and I bit back a laugh.

He turned around to face me with this serious glare. But he couldn't hold it for long as a huge grin spread across his face. "I'm not _that_ stupid, that's your team's job. I know you cracked that mirror to make fun of me."

"Seven years bad luck," I murmured, internally laughing at the irony of me saying it when I lived with bad luck. "Bye!" I added with an almost sarcastic tone.

At that, I left my room on my way to sneak out of headquarters. Kid Flash noticed me tip toeig and, before I could consent, he ran up behind me, put a hand behind my knees and neck, picked me up, and ran me out of the tower, putting me down after we were well out of eye sight of the others, who were probably watching TV or burning popcorn in the microwave.

Speechless, he set me on my feet gently and before I could thank (or scold) him, he was gone, leaving me in the middle of the crowded Jump City alone. Ready to take a step forward, I stopped before my boot crushed a single red rose that lay there on the cold cement sidewalk. Rolling my eyes, I picked it up and gave a faint smile as I continued onward towards my destination.

**_.Kid Wicked._**

"Are you sure that we should be contacting _her_? I mean, Jinx turns off her communicator all the time," Gizmo pointed out as See-More called the rest of us to the communications room.

"Well, we wouldn't have to wonder if you had DISABLED THE OFF OPTION LIKE I TOLD YOU!" See-More snapped as he glared at Gizmo.

Billy Numerous, who was currently three people, scratched his head. "I think there are only three things she could be doing. Be taking a walk, be scouting a new place to hit, or maybe..." He swallowed. "_Girl_ stuff." At that he, Gizmo, and Mammoth shuddered.

"Or she could in trouble or captured by the Titans or Kid Flash or East," See-More murmured as he fixed the coordinates of the transmission he was going to send. Billy turned back to only one person and meekly nodded, weighing the option.

"Or," I added, one of my rare times of speech to contradict whoever was acting as lead, "You could be completely over reacting and she is just off somewhere safe."

"NO!" See-More barked as he correctly set coordinates. Rolling my eyes, it wasn't noticeable to those who didn't pay attention, but I had certainly been aware of See-More's 'little' crush on Jinx. In fact, I think it has been quite readable since day one. Every time she speaks to him he happens to blush or nod sheepishly and obey whatever she requested, as if she ever said anything to the rest of us that _wasn't_ closely followed by a direct threat.

"YES! Finally!" See-More cried as he established a connection on the communicator.

"You've reached the Brotherhood of Evil..."

* * *

_Edited chapter re-posted on 6/4/12._

I started writing this story way back in December of 2005 and, understandably, had every intention of making it a complete story. However, time flies, and more than six years later I have decided to come back to my fanfiction account and try my best to finish what I have started.

I will be continuing my story, _The Marked_, first but have decided that _Fate's Own Rose_ will be my next project. I wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and waited for my stories-I am beyond flattered and really appreciate the support.

Until new chapters of _Fate's Own Rose_ are posted, I have decided to edit the existing chapters and fix up the typos, grammar errors and other little mistakes that I did not catch when I first wrote them. I thank you for your patience and encourage you to read _The Marked_, my other Teen Titans fanfiction story.


	2. Do I Trust Him?

**Fate's Own Rose**

**_.Do I Trust Him._**

_**.Mammoth.**_

**A**s I continued watching random commercials, it was already the third night since See-More has been contacting Madame Rouge, and the tenth night since Jinx refused to help us rob any banks. And we were all getting sick of it.

"Jinx!" I whined as I stomped my feet, causing the skinny sorceress to bounce in the air, "We _need_ to go! I mean, you _know_ you wanna," I said as I playfully elbowed her in the arm and raised my eyebrows. "The taco hut is celebrating it's 12th day without incident, I say 12 is too big of a number."

Gizmo snorted. "Maybe for an idiotic neanderthal like you! Besides, the electronics store down the street has been on a 24 day streak!"

Billy Numerous added his own complaints as he and Gizmo began arguing of the importance of keeping the city on their toes. "I say that even if Miss. Jinx over there doesn't want to steal anything, she may just want to watch us trash the place like CRAZY!" Billy shouted as he put emphasis on 'crazy' by multiplying himself into several dozen Billys and sticking his tongue out and waving his arms.

Turning back to Jinx, I never got to see what expression she had, because me, Gizmo, and every one of the Billys were knocked into the furthest wall by one of Jinx's purple waves as her eyes glowed in rage. "Do what ever you idiots want!" She screeched as her fists clenched together. "I'm going--"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Billy and Gizmo shouted in unison as they threw couch pillows at Kid Wicked, who had been reading quietly on the edge of the couch.Kid Wicked retaliated with a larger cushion, and, immediately forgetting about Jinx, I joined in, taking the cushion out of the couch and slamming it hard on Billy Numerous, who had a pillow posed over his head as he was ready to smack Gizmo up the chin.

From out of the corner of my eye I saw Jinx smack her head and button up her trench coat as she went to leave again, and I saw See-More staring curiously after her.

_**.See-More.**_

Something about Jinx has changed lately... something, big. And I would bet anything that it's that Kid Flash's fault! That's why...

"See-More! It's Madame Rouge!" I heard Gizmo call with a note of fear in his voice as he called to me from the communications room. Not that he needed to call me. I could hear her voice cackle from the opposite end of the room. Hurrying over, as much as I hated Madame Rouge, she was the only one I knew would help me.

"See-More! Hmph. I should have expected amateurs to not be able to stage a receiver on the end of their-- aack. Never mind. I have called again, as I said, and I trust you have rid of this failure of a sorceress?" Madame Rouge asked in a cold and shrewd voice, causing Kid Wicked, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous to give out a shiver.

Barely able to keep myself from barking at her for calling Jinx a failure, I suppose it was just as easily said to the rest of us. Through clenched teeth, I confirmed that Jinx had left the premises.

"Good," she murmured. "I shall be in place soon, as you've said. Just make sure you have her tracker on. We can't screw this up. You are very lucky the Brotherhood of Evil will do anything at all to help you rid of Kid Flash," she said icily, her voice heavy in accent. "Now I wish for you to begone!" At that, the transmission ended and the others just shrugged and ran back into the living room to watch whatever informercials they could find while I readied myself with my end of the tracker...

_**.Kid Flash.**_

Sometimes, it's like Jinx _wants_ to be found. I mean, why else would she just be wandering around aimlessly in the middle of Jump City..?

_**.Jinx.**_

"Surprise!"

Rolling my eyes, once again, it was no surprise at all who could possibly pull off a stunt like that. "You know, as a villain, it pains me to point this out," I started as Kid Flash stepped out from behind me with a quizzical look on his face as he quickly adjusted his walk to my faster pace. "I mean, as a law breaker, I have to know the laws there are to break, and you are aware that stalking is one, right?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

Opening his mouth to speak, he stuck a finger up in the air as if ready to point something out, until he exhaled and had no response. I gave a small laugh before continuing on, my hands clasped behind my back as I took my impromptu walk with no beginning nor end.

"Why haven't you left them yet?" Kid Flash asked out of the blue, his sapphire eyes piercing mine causing me to look away. He walked and stood in front of me, making me stop to avoid contact. "I mean, you do want to, don't you?"

I scoffed, not sure if it was with sarcasm or if I was asking myself why I hadn't left the HIVE Five yet. "What makes you think I would leave?" I asked, trying to avoid the question as I turned away from him and turned my attention to a small jagged rock on the ground.

He shrugged, his arms raising as he continued to wait for a true response from me. "It just seemed like you might have reasoned it before." I rolled my eyes. "I mean, you're different than them. You can be something better than they will ever be."

Words. That was all they were; words. Picking up the small jagged pebble, I held it for him to see. "This," I said, waving the pebble around as its sharp edges pinched my thumb and pointer finger. "This is what I am." He looked at me, his head slightly cocked to the side as I continued my explanation. "A worthless rock, easily replaceable. Rough on the inside and out with nothing special about it at all." Glaring at the rock, I threw it aside and took a step to the side and forward, therefore passing the barricade Kid Flash had made.

"No, _this_. _This_ is what you are," he said quietly as he held out a black rose. I knew the breed of black roses was limited on this planet, so he must have gotten it from some vendor that skips from planet to planet. "Unique... one in it's own..." As he held the rose for me to see, I tried looking away at first, but found myself soon marveling at it's beauty. "Rough on the outside," he said as his fingers were pricked by the harsh thorns growing on the stem of the plant, "but beautiful nonetheless."

Biting my lower lip, I took another step, then another, trying to put as much distance as I could in between me and Kid Flash. Hearing his footsteps come up from behind me, I didn't even turn around. Taking my hand, I sent a quick jolt of pink energy at Kid Flash which, by the sound of him hitting a cement wall several feet away, hit dead on. Unfortunately, it didn't phase him much, because after a matter of seconds he was beside me yet again.

"Sheesh, I take it not alot of guys give you flowers," he said with a grin as he handed me the black rose.

I took it without noticing, like my arms had a mind of their own. "Look, you don't get it. I _can't_ leave."

"Can't or won't?" He asked me quietly.

How would I answer that? "Maybe both..." I said in an almost inaudible voice as the voice trailed off into the night.

"If you are worried about where you will go, I can find somewhere! I mean, you and I are just in high school, but I'm sure there are _plenty_ of good places we could afford for you! And think of it this way, no more spending big bucks on repairing the whole headquarters," he added with a grin.

I opened my mouth to talk but a flyer suddenly blew with the nipping cold wind and it landed in Kid Flash's face. Rolling my eyes, for someone so fast, he could be quite slow. He took the flyer off of his face, read it, and before I knew what was going on, he put his hands under my knees and neck again and raced off to who knows where. Closing my mouth, it was something that I learned from my last experience. With your mouth open, who knows what will fly in.

When we finally stopped, I opened my eyes to see swirling lights and annoying music flooded my ears as I staggered to stand. My right hand went to my head as I slowly tried to regain my balance as my left hand went out to grab whatever I could to stabilize myself, which happened to be Kid Flash's arm. Looking into his eyes, there was pure fun and excitement in them. With a sigh, I looked around to see where he took me.

_**.Kid Flash.**_

"Ta da!" I said triumphantly as Jinx and I reached our impromptu destination.

"The Jump City carnival?" She asked with a tone of surprise as well as... boredom. My expression dropped for a second, but I stayed true to my optimistic self. "Come on! It'll be fun! It might take your mind off your team!" I said with a grin.

She sighed and smacked her forehead in annoyance, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Despite the fact she didn't seem to be in a good mood, I think that bringing her here was a good idea. _Thank you whoever made that flyer flap into my face!_

Pulling Jinx by her hand, I weaved the two of us in between the crowd as they lined for various food stalls and vendors, I stopped when we reached the hall of mirrors. "I used to love this when I was younger," I pointed out as I practically dragged her in.

As we passed by the mirrors, I was barely aware that I still had her hand. As I laughed and pointed at each of our goofy reflections, I could have sworn Jinx smiled _at least_ once, that or the trick mirrors were extremely deceiving.

"Didn't you love the carnival when you were little?" I asked with a grin as I stuck my tongue out at my reflection. "My Dad used to take me here all the time before he died."

It was a little while before Jinx spoke, and a couple of times I turned to look at her as if to check if she was still there. I gave her hand a squeeze as I awaited a response. "No. I've... never been to a carnival before," she said quietly. She dropped my hand as her eyes glowed pink and I watched as every mirror shattered, causing a few people to scream and run out of the hall of mirrors. A black cat or two ran by and I was sure that part of this was her own doing, whether it was voluntary or not.

I reached my hand out to touch her shoulder as she turned away from me but stopped. "You can't leave, can you?" I asked quietly, my voice hushed, almost a dull whisper.

She shook her head. It seemed like she was fighting off steaming with fury and bursting into tears. I suppose that is what she should be feeling. Biting my lip, I waited for a bit before moving.

However, before I could even plot a next move, Jinx began to stomp her way out of the hall of mirrors, sending pink waves of energy into anything standing in her way.

"AWW! Jinx! Come on!" I shouted as I easily caught up to her, ignoring the several gwaking stares the pair of us were receiving from the crowd outside. Her hands were clenched into fists as her teeth gritted together when she saw me beside her. "You can't leave yet! Where are you going to go?" I asked, genuinely worried about what would happen to her.

"BACK WITH THE LOSERS I BELONG WITH!" She screeched as her hand tugged away when I tried grabbing it to make her stop.

I tried again and was successfully able to make her stop. "Who ever said you belonged with them..? Why do you think that they can do _anything_ for you? Or _will_ do anything for you?"

_**.Jinx.**_

_**(Flash Back)**_

(Mysterious Voice) You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting. Come back when you're worthy.

_**(End Flash Back)**_

Kid Flash's hand grabbed my upper arm and made me turn around to face him, but that didn't mean I had to _look_ at him...

"Where else would I belong...?" I asked in an almost inaudible voice, my eyes seeming to drain of life as I stared into space. "I don't expect anything of them, but I need to show I'm important! That I'm not some petty thief! No one does anything for me in the real world, it's every person for them self. Who'll ever do anything for me?" _If you want anything done, you have to do it yourself..._

Looking at Kid Flash, I was ready for a look of humor, as usual, or a quizzical look, expecting that he, like all others, wouldn't understand a word that left my mouth. But instead, there was a look of understanding in his eyes as he looked at me almost thoughtfully. "_I'd_ do anything for you..." He murmured, but it was so quick that I almost didn't catch it. "Hey Jinx, tell me... Will you go on _one_ ride with me before you decide to destroy the entire carnival?" He asked with a grin as he slid his hand into mine and began pulling me off again. Rolling my eyes, he had a definite way to change the mood of a place _completely_ with one idiotic sentence. But maybe sometimes it was funny...

As Kid Flash pulled me around almost the whole carnival, things weren't exactly 'fun' for me. Kid Flash stepped on a half opened pack of ketchup which sprayed itself all across my black boots, I ended up walking by the dunk tank while someone went under and was soaked, some little kid bumped into me and a glob of cotton candy got stuck to my sleeve, and to top it off, Kid Flash was _still_ holding my hand...

"This is it! The _only _ride you have to go on with me before you can run away again," he said with a laugh as we stopped in front of the Ferris wheel. I eyed it with suspicion, but, once again, Kid Flash took advantage of my hesitance and pulled me onto the ride. As the safety bar slapped down across our waists, I squeezed his hand, partly for comfort, partly because of the extremely loud squeal I heard when the ride started.

"Scared?" He asked me when he felt my body stiffen.

I shook my head. "No, I'm completely comfortable when metal squeal like it hasn't seen lubricant in its life," I said sarcastically. He laughed and squeezed my hand back, which reminded me. "Do you mind?" I asked as I yanked my hand back and sat as far away from Kid Flash as I could. "No matter what you may think, I know that I've only known you for like a week or two, so don't think I trust or anything," I pointed out. Kid Flash looked like he considered it.

Instead of asking me why, he changed the subject. "Look at the view from here," he said to me as we both peered over the edge of the Ferris wheel's cart at the carnival and city below. I looked in awe as I admired the view; the city at night, the stars sparkling around the ebony backdrop, the sparkling lights of the city and carnival. It almost made me forget the fact I was Jinx...

"Is that the only thing you are afraid of?" Kid Flash asked me suddenly. The question was completely out of the blue and I had to wait for further explanation before I could provide an answer. "I mean, if all you need to do to leave is have a place, I'm sure that won't be that hard..."

I looked at him with a serious yet puzzled look. "Why do you care so much anyway? I mean, _I_ don't even care that much..."

He shrugged his shoulders and gave a slight smile. "You really are different, in a good way," he added quickly. "But, it really seems like the whole villain thing is holding you back... And that maybe you have more to offer than you seem to show..."

I gave his words some thought, and began to think more and more about why I haven't left the HIVE 5 yet... Was it that I had no where to go? No one to go to? Or maybe it was my pride...

"Have you heard of Private HIVE?" I asked as I referred to my old teammate. Kid Flash gave me a blank look which was exactly what I could have expected. "He used to be one of the original HIVE Five. Private HIVE, Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, and me."

"_Five_," Kid Flash said with a smile as he turned to face me and listen intently.

"Yes, five," I murmured. "Well, he did the same thing you want me to do, he left the team and... things didn't go so smooth," I said as I recalled hearing of his fate. I knew Kid Flash wouldn't be able to guess what I mean, so I continued on, but it was like I needed to re-explain it to myself. "Well, Private HIVE left the group because he just didn't want to be a villain any longer. He told the rest of the HIVE 5, and, to this day I don't know who, but someone alerted the Brotherhood of Evil. And, as you may know, the Brotherhood of Evil does not let an enemy go by for long..."

"They got to him, didn't they?" He asked as he guessed the future of my story. I nodded my head in agreement and kept silent.

In truth, this was one of the last things I thought of when I _considered_ making the HIVE 5 only five again by leaving, but it was one thing which had always been lingering in the back of my mind. "Madame Rouge is the one in charge for cases like those, and I'd rather not have to confront her again," I murmured as I remembered the state she had left Kid Flash and me in. "Besides, I need to show that I'm not just a useless curse after all."

Suddenly, my eyes narrowed. I had no clue how, but Kid Flash just seemed to always get me to spill my guts out to him whenever he asked me a simple question. How he did so, I doubt I would ever know.

Just then, the Ferris wheel stopped as it sounded like the wheel itself had rusted itself over, stranding Kid Flash and me on the top of the Ferris wheel. "What luck," I muttered bitterly, wincing at the irony.

"Well, whether you care or not," Kid Flash said, "I say that this night was more interesting due to your powers--"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before a pair of black gloved hands clasped a necklace around my neck. Before either of us could unclasp the necklace, the gloves were already grabbing my forearms in an attempt to pull me straight out of the Ferris wheel. It was then when we both saw the face of our attacker and froze.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I LOVE feed back from my readers:) And, as some asked me, "Why is Jinx still in the HIVE 5 in your story?" Well, truth is, I really don't think Jinx would have given in and quitted so eaisly, so a lot of this fanfic is her leaving, kind of, with much more. :D After this the plot really comes into play (major fight next, tee hehe) and the Titans and the Titans East do make appearances. :D Wow this one was longer than it seemed...

Ooh, I want to know what you guys thought of about my little 'Private HIVE' thing. I remember he was part of the HIVE 5 during the episode 'Mother May-Eye' and was gone after that, so I am guessing that _that_is why it was the HIVE _5_. Because there was originally five, and not because it 'sounds cooler'. I wanna know what you think about the Private HIVE thing and if it was believeable. Lol.

Well, more reviews are always welcome:D Thanks!

**-Phoenix**

BTW: The title kind of hints at Jinx's attitude, she's debating to trust Kid Flash or not... :D


	3. Stubborn Red Amulet

**Fate's Own Rose**

_**.Stubborn Red Amulet.**_

_**.Kid Flash.**_

**M**y eyes, and Jinx's, widened in horror as we saw the attacker with an evil grin on her face. After all, could Madame Rouge muster up anything that wouldn't be evil?

"You incompetent fools!" She said, her voice dripping with her accent. "Do you really think the Brotherhood of Evil would just let you two go unharmed? If so, it disgusts me!"

Prying Jinx and myself free from the Ferris Wheel's safety bar, if we were going to fight her, we should do it where countless people weren't stranded in the middle. But my first priority was to free Jinx.

Jinx, after getting the necklace put on her, immediately began struggling, but Madame Rouge's strong and lengthy grip made it almost impossible for her to escape. Watching her struggle, I _had_ to help...

Springing from the seat, I suppose I was either extremely predictable, or Jinx wasn't providing much of a fight, because Madame Rouge was able to restrain Jinx with one hand and swat me aside like a pesky fly. But I get that a lot.

Wondering why Jinx hadn't just thrown a bolt at Madame Rouge, I saw her do something that seemed unfair just in the way of fighting. Madame Rouge's grip on Jinx suddenly vanished as she threw Jinx, hard, to the ground, her hand shrinking back to her body as she shook it in pain.

I looked at Jinx, a bit puzzled. "You didn't _bite_ her, did you?"

She spat, her beautiful face scrunched in disgust. "Well, it got her to let go, didn't it--" Before she could finish, Madame Rouge's other hand swiped the two of us backwards, our bodies hurdling into a near by vendor's stand. I was the first up, naturally, but Jinx took longer, as if she was already weak from a long battle. But it hadn't even been five minutes...

"Use your powers!" I shouted to her over the ruckus of many screaming people as they fled from the Jump City carnival.

_**.Jinx.**_

Struggling, I... couldn't. "THEY WON'T WORK!" I shouted in a very frustrated voice as I cartwheeled out of the way as Madame Rouge threw a small hot dog cart at us. Luckily, we both weren't hit.

"What? Well, what _can_ you do?" He asked me as he dodged another stand cart thrown at him. I... don't know! What good am I without my powers? I paused as I tried to think, and before I knew it, Kid Flash threw a base ball to me.

What was I supposed to do with _this_? Play catch with her?

But the answer was clear enough. Kid Flash, his left arm full of several baseballs, began running circles around Madame Rouge, pelting her with base balls as he passed. Her shrieks could be heard, I guessed, from across town and, in an odd way, it brought strength to me.

As Kid Flash began to herd Madame Rouge away from me and towards another booth, I saw that it was the dunk tank...

_**.Kid Flash.**_

There was no doubt. Jinx was _definitely_ better than her team...

As I began to lead Madame Rouge away from Jinx, she caught my eye and looked towards the dunk tank. Well, I caught _her_ eye, I think I was too fast for her to see me...

"YOU WILL STOP THIS AT ONCE IF YOU VALUE YOUR--" Madame Rouge's voice rose and sank in pitch as I leapt away and Jinx hit the edge of the water tank, causing the water to escape and Madame Rouge to slip and fall with a large _thud_ onto the sloppy ground. Seizing the chance, I yanked the plugs out of a near by generator and handed them to Jinx who 'dropped' them into the puddle.

Madame Rouge shrieked and Jinx's face was that of satisfaction, and mine glowed knowing I helped bring it to that state. However, it was a passing expression.

I should have known Madame Rouge was better than that. She, although injured, stood and laughed mockingly. "Did you think that was enough to stop me?" She asked with a glare as she cracked her knuckles. "You amateurs. The Brotherhood of Evil is not to be so easily defeated." Her hand came up and smacked Jinx to the ground. Using her other hand she squeezed me in her grip.

"For someone so smart," I muttered as she tried to squeeze the oxygen out of me, "You sure don't learn fast." With a grin, I began vibrating my molecules to such a speed that it would burn skin.

"Ah, you underestimate me, Kid Flash. I am the best there is, and you are inferior to me." She grinned and tightened her grip on me as I realized she learned from her mistake. Heat resistant gloves.

"Flash! Kid Flash! You wanna help or what? Now would be a good time to appear!" Jinx cried out between her clenched teeth as Madame Rouge began compressing Jinx. I knew that any longer for either of us, and there wouldn't be much left.

Trying to think, it seemed to be one of the first times that I was at a _lack_ of time instead of an abundance of it.

"Titans East, GO!"

Hearing the cry from behind me, I saw five figures, or wait, _four_ figures running towards the scene. One, an archer, took out an arrow and shot it at Madame Rouge, piercing the arm she held me in. It instantly froze the muscles in her arm, as I observed, for she almost immediately let go of me. Before she had much time to react, the archer shot the same arrow to the other arm, freeing Jinx. Her body was extremely weak and she was gasping for air as soon as the grip lessened. I ran over and caught her as I stopped to rest.

"Run. Out. Of. Gas. Again?" She asked me as she wheezed for air. I nodded my head. I needed to have plenty of food, water, and rest to power my body, all three which I had been lacking after using my powers.

Jinx began coughing as she was on her hands and knees, hunched over as her hand went to the necklace on her. "It's so tight," she murmured.

_**.Aqualad.**_

The woman that Speedy hit with his arrows was now raging with an internal fire as she was able to shrink her hands out of the ice, throwing the huge ice blocks at the two she had been squeezing before. They were both able to move, but not much else after.

"I'll get in her face, Speedy, see that dunk tank?" Bumblebee asked Speedy as she pointed to a second dunk tank behind the first one that had been destroyed, "I want you to freeze it as soon as we get her in it." He nodded his head. "Mas y Menos, you need to pick up the tank and make sure you are right behind Madame Rouge when she falls."

"Si, si," the twins answered, "But who is Madame Rouge?"

"Her," Bumblebee spat. Shaking her head, she continued giving out orders as we all avoided the raging woman's stretching arms. "Aqualad, do you think you could uncap the fire hydrants there and there," Bumblebee asked me as she pointed to two fire hydrants that were on either side of 'Madame Rouge'.

"I can," I said confidently.

"Good. We need to blind her. I'll blast her with one of my laser beams to hopefully trip her." At that, one of the people Madame Rouge originally attacked ran up to us.

"What can I do?"

"Take care of her," Bumblebee said, despite not knowing him. She pointed to a girl with pinkish hair who was still coughing and having trouble breathing. "Titans East, go!"

_**.Jinx.**_

_Nngh... where am I?_

As I slowly opened my eyes, the lights, where ever I was, were really bright, almost blinding. I yawned as my mind tried tracing back what had just happened.

"Nice of you to wake up, mind letting go now?"

Turning my head up, Kid Flash's was right above mine, his blue eyes bright again. Wondering what he meant, I quickly realized it and bolted up, which I immediately regretted as a sharp pain went through my head.

"What.. what happened?" I murmured as I took a seat on the dark gray couch that I had been sleeping on.

He grinned. "You kind of passed out at the carnival, so I picked you up and carried you here, but you wouldn't let go of my arm." _And I ended up waking up with my hands wrapped around his arm and my head rested on his lap!_ I blushed, embarrassed.

"That's not what I meant!" I snapped. Looking around the room, it was like I've been here before... "Where are we?" I demanded, my voice a bit harsher than I intended.

Just then, a sliding door behind me opened as I saw someone enter.

_**.Kid Flash.**_

And I thought I knew a lot about her...

"How's the _HIVE_ doing?" Bumblebee snapped as she walked into the main room of the Titans East's tower. The night sky was still pitch black and it was just past midnight, but things seemed to just be heating up.

Jinx glared at Bumblebee, her hands clenched as they hung by her sides. "Fine," she muttered.

I couldn't even believe that, for a second, I thought they were just going to have a 'friendly' conversation. Within the blink of an eye the two were staring at each other with glares of spite.

"Bumblebee."

"Jinx."

"Traitor."

"Witch."

I had to step in after that, after all, the fight with Madame Rouge was bad enough. Stepping between the two feuding girls, I pushed my hands apart to put distance between them. "Now now. Save it for the Brotherhood Of Evil," I said with a smile.

"Where's your _team_?" Jinx asked Bumblebee bitterly.

Bumblebee scoffed. "I could ask you the same." Sparks flew as I sighed. This could keep up all night.

Bumblebee suddenly looked at me, her stare reading 'You better get her in line!'. I rolled my eyes. When was I ever able to do that.

"Well, it was fun, but now I'm leaving." Jinx said stubbornly as she stomped to the door. However, she didn't even make it that far before she suddenly collapsed to the ground, her hand flying to her throat where the necklace was. "YOU. DIDN'T GET. THIS. OFF ME!" She screeched whenever she was able to gain enough breath.

I scratched the back of my neck. "And what, wake you from your unnecessary beauty sleep? Sorry, fighting off _one_ mad female a day works for me." I smirked. Walking over to her, I went behind her to where the clasp of the necklace should be. But it wasn't there. "What the..?" I looked at the necklace. I recognized it from somewhere.

"WOULD YOU JUST THE DAMN THING OFF ME!" Jinx screeched, her voice echoing throughout the tower as Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos joined us in the main room.

Speedy yawned as I helped Jinx to the couch. She turned away from me as I tried, again, to find a way to take off the necklace. Aqualad, who was rubbing his eyes, sat down on the floor as Mas y Menos went to the kitchen for a couple of cookies and milk. "What's going on now?" Aqualad asked as he saw me fumbling with the necklace.

"It won't come off." I muttered simply. Staring at the necklace, there was _definitely_ something familiar about it... "WAIT! Jinx! This is the amulet you tried stealing from the museum when I met you!" I said triumphantly.

Speedy raised an eyebrow. "You two met when she tried robbing a museum?"

"Shut up!" Jinx shouted. "I don't care what it is, just get it off, it's choking me! Madame Rouge sure knows how to put it on _tight_!"

The red pendant on the front covered Jinx's normal dark blue one and the black collar of her original necklace was completely covered by the red velvet string of the necklace. "It's not even around your neck," Aqualad pointed out as we regarded how the pendant rested on top of her collar bone and how the rope around it was at the base of her neck.

"Yeah? Well it sure doesn't _feel_ like it," she barked, extremely irritated.

And that began the next half hour of trying to get the necklace off her. I tried pulling it off, using scissors, a _kitchen_ knife, which Jinx nearly didn't consent too... I even tried burning it, but the match went out as soon as it hit the necklace. Well, actually, the burning one was Bumblebee's idea, which we later learned was just a prank on Jinx.

It was nearly 1 AM before we decided that, after one last thing, we'd have to call in help.

"Hold still, okay? I don't want to see parts of you all over the room," I said as I held Jinx's shoulders steady. Speedy, as our last resort, complied and took one of his arrows, one of his explosive arrows. Luckily, it will only hit the target, not anything around it, so his aim had to be precise. Speedy was only two feet away, his bow raised, the arrow ready as he aimed for the heart of the pendant.

Jinx winced as she stared at the arrow. "If he hits me, and I survive, I am going to kill you," she murmured. Her hand brushed past mine and grabbed it, squeezing it until I wasn't sure if there was any circulation left. I gave her a comforting squeeze back as Speedy pulled back the bow and fired.

_**.Jinx.**_

"THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP!"

Bursting from my seat on the couch, Speedy was a couple of feet away, on the floor, rubbing his head from the incident. Sure, he hit the pendant of the stupid amulet, but instead of puncturing it or cracking it, the arrow bounced off it and struck Speedy. And, if he wasn't wearing his uniform, who knows if he'd be standing up right now.

Grabbing my jacket, I really did plan on leaving now. I saw Kid Flash apologize to the others behind me, but I didn't care. Taking my time as I reached the door, I planned on just going home and taking a nice warm bath and burning the necklace as soon as I got it off. _If_ I could get it off.

_**.Bumblebee.**_

"Well, bye!" Kid Flash said as he waved to us and was ready to walk out the door right after Jinx.

"See you, Kid Flash!" Speedy called as he waved back, still sore, but open-minded. "I'm sorry we couldn't help!"

I bit my lip. What should I do? The right thing, or what I thought Jinx deserved?

I turned around and bumped into Aqualad who had been standing right behind me. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Guilty conscience?" He asked me. I glared and tried to get by him, but he wouldn't let me inside, instead pointing out to the direction Kid Flash and Jinx had just left in. Jinx, again, had collapsed, and Kid Flash kneeled down and picked her up, one arm under her knees and one behind her neck. "Go." I glared at Aqualad and he merely grinned as I trudged off after the pair, who were walking out into the darkness.

"KID FLASH!"

I knew I had to call him because there was no way I could even _try_ to keep up with him after her began to run. It was merely a split second before he was back with an unconscious Jinx in his arm. "Mm hm? You rang?"

I bit my lip again, as if I had a choice to tell or not. "I think the amulet Jinx has on has a charm on it that won't let it be removed." He nodded his head as he followed my theory. "Well, there is only one person I know who might be able to help, but I'm not sure if she is going to want to."

"Why not? Not like we have much other choice," he said as he tried to stay optimistic.

_**.Cyborg.**_

_Nngh! _Who in their right mind would visit the tower at... 1:30 AM?

As I walked to the door, half awake, I heard a familiar voice on the other side. "Come on, Sparky. It isn't exactly warm out here, and if we have to wait any longer, I'll burst down the door."

"Bee. What are you doing? Do you have _any_ clue what time it is--"

As I opened the door, it wasn't just Bumblebee there. I saw two figures approaching the tower, one a guy I didn't recognize, but the one in his arms I definitely did. "Jinx?"

_**.Robin.**_

"Absolutely not. Cyborg, she's a villain!" I paced around the main room as Cyborg had woken up the team for an emergency meeting.

"Robin! Come on! We _have_ to help her!" He whined as he cast a pitiful glance over to the couch where Jinx was laying, her breathing becoming shallower and shallower. The guy that brought her in was sitting next to her as he rubbed his eyes, clearly he had been up all night too. Bumblebee was flipping through TV channels as the rest of the team argued about what to do.

Starfire looked at Jinx and I saw a flicker of mercy flash across her eyes. "Surely the Jinx may need assistance? Raven, if I may speak of so, it is rather... 'rude' to turn down help, yes? On my planet, it is considered yyergrk if you chose to turn down the opportunity of assisting others."

Raven glared at Jinx. "This is no 'other', Star. This is Jinx. She's a villain, I feel no obligation to help her."

"Um, do I get a say in this?"

The team, who were all huddled together over the kitchen table, and I, who was pacing down the kitchen isle, looked up to the red haired boy who had brought Jinx in. Within a second he was over with us at the table, holding his thumb proudly to his chest. "The name's Kid Flash."

BB muttered a hello, his eyes not even half open as his arm propped his head up on the table. "Look, just do what you want, I don't know why you need me. If you don't mind... I think I am going to count the... sheep.."

"You have to help Jinx," Kid Flash said after casting a curious glance at Beast Boy, who was muttering in his sleep.

I sighed. "How can we help? I don't even know what you are asking of us."

"Madame Rouge of the Brotherhood of Evil put a charm on the necklace she put on Jinx," Bumblebee said as she spoke up from the couch, not turning to talk to us. The TV channels still changing, she continued talking. "Kid Flash here was desperate, and Jinx can't walk for five minutes before collapsing, so I said the only person I knew who could possibly know anything about the charm was Raven."

At that, all eyes turned to Raven as she crossed her arms. "It's no obligation, but I can see what I can do." Kid Flash beamed. "But as soon as I get it off her, she's out."

_**.See-More.**_

_No, no, NO! This was not supposed to be happening like this!_

As I floated above Titans Tower, I saw Jinx on the couch, not moving except for the slight rise of her chest, and Kid Flash constantly went over to check on her. "She's surrounded by heroes, there's no way that's good," I muttered.

Madame Rouge wasn't keeping up on the deal! Jinx wasn't supposed to get hurt, only Kid Flash!

Frustrated, I flew myself home, only hoping Jinx could last until I could gather the HIVE 5 and rescue her. Then, she'll come back to us and we can get rid of Kid Flash once and for all...

* * *

**A/N:** Heh, had to do the Bumblebee and Jinx version of Raven and Terra's arguement. :) Lol. So fun. Please review, this chapter was mainly plot development, and it was fun bringing in all of the heroes! Tee hehe. Um, I'm rushed to post this, so please review:D 


	4. Castle Under Seige

**.Fate's Own Rose. **

**_.Castle Under Seige. _**

**_.Gizmo. _**

**S**macking my head, I raised my voice as I began to resume yelling at SeeMore, who was currently being even more of a retarded little ding dong than Billy could ever be!

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CRAZY LITTLE MIND?" I screeched as I used my jetpack to hover around the room as SeeMore began pacing as he waited for a reply on the Brotherhood of Evil's frequency. "IF YOU EVEN RAISE THE TONE OF VOICE YOU USE WHEN TALKING TO MADAME ROUGE, SHE COULD KILL YOU AS FAST AS A… AS FAST AS A--"

"As fast as a stampeding black mustang could buck off a four year old cowgirl?" Billy suggested as I, again, smacked my head.

"No, you chuffing little freaktard! She could have you killed within the second! She could order for your eyes to be sucked straight out of your face! She could-"

"Kill Jinx if I don't do a thing about it!" SeeMore shouted back as someone finally picked up on the frequency.

"Yes? This is a private frequency, state your –" The receiver had been a different member of the Brotherhood of Evil, but he was quickly shoved aside as Madame Rouge appeared, a wicked grin on her face that even made Kid Wicked shiver.

"Ahh, SeeMore. And to what do I pay such a sudden contact to?" She asked, her eyes guilty, yet showing no remorse. Her fingers intertwined as if she had no clue why SeeMore may be trying to reach her. "I pray you do not speak rude of me, for you know they may be your last words…" At that, she sneered, and there was a sudden explosion above the hideout.

Caught off guard, everyone began to scream, Mammoth's low pitched grunts and my higher shrieks filling the room as Madame Rouge laughed a deep, evil laugh. "I know you are all upset about Jinx… but emotions are weaknesses. By knowing that, I can capture not only you pathetic amateurs, but I can use it to capture Jinx and Kid Flash as well." I winched. She wasn't evil. She was WAY past evil… more like a possessed Day-After-Thanksgiving shopper in big need of an exorcism. BIG need.

"Now, you are to tell me everything you know of the Jinx or I'll have the entire hideout obliterated," she said menacingly, her voice reeking of a threat she'd keep her word to.

SeeMore turned on his X-ray lens and only confirmed her threat, explosives planted all around the hideout… as well as guards!

We all exchanged glances, unsure of what to do…

**_.Kid Wicked. _**

I bit my lip nervously. I knew Madame Rouge was a woman of her word, but I knew that my friendship with SeeMore was good enough to keep my mouth shut about someone he truly cared for. However, not everyone was so loyal.

Another batch of explosives sounded above the room and Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous were intimidated enough.

"She absolutely hates the Teen Titans!"

"She hates people like us!"

"She always calls us retards!"

"She locks herself in her room and draws!"

"The town she was born in outcasted her!'

"She hated her childhood!"

"She loves taking walks all the time!"

I watched in horror with my jaw wide open as they so easily traded their friendship with Jinx for… what? Themselves? Glaring, the next one surprised me as well.

"She'll never admit it, but she loves Kid Flash."

Everything stopped as all eyes turned to SeeMore, who held his head low, as if admitting defeat. However, that was far from what he wanted. "I want to help you destroy Kid Flash. If I help, however, you must promise to spare Jinx."

On the communicator, Madame Rouge actually looked like she was considering it, but I knew women like her never kept their promises. But SeeMore was too desperate to remember that. "If you help me defeat the Kid Flash, then I shal… as you say, 'spare', the sorceress.

SeeMore nodded and told Madame Rouge the one piece of information that I knew could make or break the deal. "Jinx always goes to the small part of Jump City where the black market is. You know, wher magic is sold and such. Supposedly, Nevaeh trains her in magic and stuff, and that old witch is known to cure every charm, curse, spell-"

SeeMore couldn't even finish before Madame Rouge gave out a small, short gasp and ended the transmission.

**_.Starfire_**.

It was nearly noon when Raven told us to set out. She said that four of us were needed to go on the trip, but someone needed to stay at the tower with Jinx and keep watch over the city. So, as it ended, Robin and Cyborg would stay and Raven, Kid Flash, Beastboy, and I would go.

"Um, so, Rae… where exactly are we going, anyway?" Beastboy asked as the four of us left the tower. Raven transported Beastboy, herself, and myself, while Kid Flash insisted that he ran fast enough to stay above water.

She remained silent and Beastboy shivered, and I too had the sense of an unpleasant destination…

Once we reached land, Raven barely spoke a word after instructing us to put on our cloaks that she brought. Beastboy had a dark green one, mine was dark purple, and Kid Flash's was Robin's black one, which was quite funny since it deeply contrasted to his bright yellow and red uniform.

"Keep these on," she said as she pulled her hood up using her powers, and pulling ours up as well. "The black market is not a safe place. You'll find that certain people here have better memory than they need, and if they see you once, they've seen you enough times to be able to identify you."

Beside me, Beastboy gulped and Kid Flash's eyes seemed to shift uncomfortably as we entered a darkened alley. "Friend Raven," I said uncomfortably as well, my face hopefully shadowed properly under the cloak. "Why is it that all arts of dark are staged in the alleys of darkness?" I asked innocently as the alley finally opened into a larger open spaced area.

Once again, Raven didn't reply, so Kid Flash took out the piece of paper that Jinx had given him on who to go to in the market. "The sooner we're out of here, the better," he muttered.

**_.Beastboy. _**

Dude! This feeling I had was worse than the feeling I had when Cyborg 'accidentally' locked me into a walk-in freezer! And, that wasn't even that bad because I had ice cream with me! But, the chills I'm getting now… I gulped. They aren't normal.

As Kid Flash took out the piece of paper that Jinx had haphazardly scribbled on, it was the only way we knew where to go… and in a place like this, you wouldn't want to get lost.

Picture this; an open air market with all kinds of stalls and smells and people. Now, add the extremely annoying lack of light, the unbelievable stench, the infestation of rats, and the gothic-like people. There are stalls of cauldrons and scrolls of ancient spells, as well as cloaks that matched ours. Books lined the walls of some broken down brick buildings, and I could tell everyone here was far from happy-go-lucky.

I tiptoed over to Kid Flash and peered over his shoulder at the note Jinx wrote. "Ick. Loopy cursive," I muttered as I noticed her large, almost bubble like letters, cursive and flowing, especially compared to my, well… 'chicken scratch'.

Kid Flash laughed. "Well, she says we have to search for some sorceress named… Nevaeh. According to Jinx… if we ask for her apprentice, Lanrete, we can find her." At that, he stashed away the note again and Raven nodded her head.

"I know who to ask," she muttered. "But stay close. Trust me, you _really_ don't want to get stuck alone here. Especially Beastboy… if you smell something… peculiar, try not to let your imagination wander…"

Biting my lower lip, I nodded and Raven gave a slight shake of her head. "Come on, follow me. And stay close!" At that, Kid Flash and I followed her further into the black magic market, weaving through streets and alleys, receiving looks and glares from people we passed.

Wait… "Where's Starfire?"

* * *

**A/N:** Omg, I am SO sorry for not updating for like a month! Computer crashed, holidays came, midterms happened... -pouts- Please forgive me! haha.

I know this chappie wasn't much, no real fluff or anything, but it was kind of a filler chapter. I wanted to make a big and flashy comeback, but I knew anything would work first, for I truely am working on writing more... So... please review! If I don't get 10 reviews, I won't update, cuz the reviewers are the ones I update for... so please do! Lol.

Also, the fun thing about Nevaeh and Lanrete's names are... well, I'll see if someone can figure it out. -grins- Not hard, think about it... They are real words... :)

Well, I'm off to try and brainstorm more, so, PLEASE, review!


	5. Two Sides, One Value

**.Two Sides, One Value. **

_**.Starfire. **_

**I** gasped, my eye closing to adjust to the change of light I had been cast into. The last thing I remembered was following Raven, Kid Flash, and Beastboy, then I felt this icy cold chill ... and was here...

As my eyes adjusted to the brighter light, in contrast to the darker market place, I felt my wrists bound behind me and my feet tied to the legs of a feeble wooden chair. I knew I could easily break free... but stayed, hoping it was not another villain who wagered my escape to something I treasured.

"I ask to know who is there, please," my voice ventured, a little nervous as the thought passed through me: What if this is someone from the black market? And if they try to injure me or my friends?

Trying to make use of my other senses, I strained trying to hear anything that may alert me of someone else's presence, but it was futile, I heard nothing.

"Hello, please? I wish to leave now... I must return to my friends soon."

"Not until you return my friend."

Craning my neck around, I vaguely remembered the person who held me captive. "You are one of the five of HIVE, are you not?" I asked with a more demanding tone as I faced the otherwise silent villain. I was not aware that he spoke, I thought to myself.

But he nodded, nonetheless. "Jinx is my teammate, but that doesn't matter."

Searching my memory, his name finally came to me. "You are Kid Wykkyd, yes?" I asked him. With a sigh, he nodded again. "What would you want of me?" I asked him.

He stepped in front of me now and stared me in the eye before pacing in front of the chair I was strapped to. "It's not you. We need Jinx back, and I know you can get her back for us."

I glared, my eyes glowing in their usual lime green color. "And why should I? The Jinx had come to us for help, and the Titans and I are not holding her against her will. She came for help and friend Raven is in the market of magic that is black to help her."

Kid Wykkyd looked genuinely surprised. "But SeeMore said..." I heard him mutter before shaking his head. "Am I sure you are not harming her? I know what your leader thinks of villains."

Now I was offended. "Robin is a kind and just leader and wouldn't harm anyone who was undeserving of it!" I snapped, the wooden chair beginning to crack as I felt myself begin to break free of the feeble restraint Kid Wykkyd had tried using.

"Then can you take me to her?" He asked me suddenly. "On my word, I won't take advantage of it... Our team is..."

_**.Kid Wykkyd. **_

I was tempted to say desperate, however I knew that would only be speaking of me and SeeMore. "Wee need our leader back," Starfire looked at me like she wouldn't even consider it.

"Why do you care so much of the Jinx?" She asked me with a deathly glare. "And why should I help a breaker of the law?"

I sighed. "Because would you not do anything to save Robin, your leader?" She gave out a small, squeamish sound and bit her lower lip, her emerald eyes darting around. "Also, as I presume you do, I value my friendships and hold myself obligated to make sure Jinx is all right, and to assure others of her condition.

She looked thoughtful, then scowled. "I am not like you," she murmured.

"But you are," I retorted in my low, monotone-like voice, which was barely louder than a whisper. "You and I both know that you would do anything for your friends, as I. The difference is who and what our friends are."

_**.Starfire. **_

I stopped avoiding Kid Wykkyd's gaze to see sincereness and genuine emotion displayed. I suppose ... he was right...

"Robin will not be pleased, but I suppose if all you desire to do is check on her, than I may be able to be of assistance," I mumbled. After all, if I had gone to him for permission to check on Robin, I would hope he would allow it...

Kid Wykkyd smirked and disappeared into a black warp that appeared behind him, reappearing behind me and quickly untying the ropes that I could have easily escaped from. Before I knew it, he grabbed my arms from behind me and I felt an eerie... emptiness overwhelm me again and before I could blink, I was in the Titans Tower, right outside of the Intensive Care Unit, where Jinx was currently held for her 'unique' condition.

There was a hand print matcher, a retina matcher, as well as a voice identifier that needed to be passed in order to get inside, and Raven had added an invisible shield that screened and denied access to transporters, like Kid Wykkyd, who could transport themselves to different places.

"Can you get both of us in?" He asked as we approached the security systems.

I nodded and cleared us in. As the two of us entered, I wasn't exactly prepared for what I would see.

_**.Kid Wykkyd. **_

I rolled my eyes as Starfire and I walked into the ICU, her eyes bulging as she looked around the room. "What.. have you done ... to my friends?" She asked, her voice shaking and her jaw dropping.

"I stopped time, that's all," I said simply as I began walking to the furthest bed, where I saw Jinx. Starfire followed behind, slowly.

_**.Starfire. **_

As Kid Wykkyd and I approached Jinx's bed, my eyes rested on two other figures; Robin and Cyborg. Robin and Cyborg, I assumed, had been feuding before Kid Wykkyd had stopped time, for Robin's facial features were scrunched up in a scowl and he had a finger jabbed towards Cyborg, who, in turn, had his mouth wide open and his eyes narrowed. I bit back a giggle, but Kid Wykkyd caught my attention again and I remembered to stay on guard to make sure he didn't tamper with anything.

"What is this?" He asked as he pointed to the scarlet necklace around Jinx's neck. I walked over to the other side of Jinx's bed, opposite him. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"That is the amulet that the Madame Rouge put on her," I muttered.

Kid Wykkyd raised an eyebrow. "This is an ancient Finnish 'menestys' necklace," he spat in disgust, his gaze locked on the ruby red pendant. "The luck the amulet brings could permanently negate Jinx's powers if she wears it for too long a stretch of time..."

* * *

**A/N:** Aack! -bashes head- Sorry for the insanely long period without an update! Wait, I should say that for Individuality readers too! Aack. I am so bad. It took me forever to put this chapter together and its short and choppy -sigh-. But there is good news!

I got a new laptop, meaning I may have more updates easier! However, if there are no reviews, there is no need to update... -winks- Now, this is the time you click that wonderful 'Submit Review' button!


	6. Author's Note

**Fate's Own Rose**

**_.Is anyone out there._**

_**.Author's Note.**_

Today is May 31, 2012. I just reread this story, which was started on December 5, 2005. That's a long time to leave something unfinished.

I want to know if anyone out there still has this on their alerts. If there are still people that want to know what happens. If they want to know if Jinx's necklace comes off, if something happens with Kid Flash, what will happen to See-More and Kid Wykkyd.

I want to see if this is worth returning to.

Because, I'll be honest, I want to.

I'm not trying to solicit reviews, but please, let me know if this is a project worth restarting.

I printed, edited and revised the past chapters and will be replacing their content soon. And then...working on new chapters. If you want it.


End file.
